Lily, dime que no
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Ella siempre le dijo que no. Siempre lo rechazó. Pero él, lejos de rendirse, insistió. Por que a James Potter le gustaba que Lily Evans le dijerá que no.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes nombrados y utilizados en esta historia es mio, para mi desgracia. No tengo un baño de oro con papel higienico de billetes de cien dolares y creo que no soy rubia -los reflejos no cuentan-, así que no soy, ni de coña, J.K. Rowling. Esa magnifica mujer es la dueña de todo esto, así que todos los creditos a ella. La trama es mia, así que cuidadito, no la quiero ver en otro lugar sin mi permiso. Inspirada en la canción; _Dime que no,_ de Ricardo Arjona.

**Argumento: **Ella siempre le dijo que no. Siempre lo rechazó. Pero él, lejos de rendirse, insistió. Por que a James Potter le gustaba que Lily Evans le dijerá que no.

* * *

><p><em>Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces;<br>puede que te convenga decirme que no.  
>si me dices que no puede que te equivoques;<br>yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que si._

Lily Anne Evans. Ese es su nombre. Pelirroja, pecosa, prefecta perfecta. Así es ella. Y a él le gusta ella. Sí, es cierto. Hay mujeres más hermosas, ya que Lily no destaca principalmente por su exótica belleza de cuerpo escultural y casi artificial. No. Lily destaca por su belleza curiosa, delicada. Frágil es su belleza. Tal cual una muñeca de porcelana. Y a él le encanta. No es rubia ni alocada. Ni siquiera, impulsiva. Es más bien serena, calmada y tranquila, cuando él no está cerca. Y eso a él lo vuelve loco. No suspira enamorada ni se desmaya cuando él se acerca. Nada que ver. Lily más bien lo saca a patadas si entra en el mismo ambiente que ella. Y eso él lo adora.

Ahí estaba ella. Recostada en un árbol de los jardines, leyendo. No es raro, ni siquiera curioso ver a Lily leyendo. Parece ser su pasatiempo favorito. Y James puede reconocer perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia, el libro que la pelirroja tiene en sus manos. Ella lo ha leído demasiadas veces y en todos lados. En la sala común, en el gran comedor y hasta en las clases de Pociones cuando termina de realizar la poción del día. Sí, eso James lo nota y por eso sabe que está leyendo _Ángeles Caídos_. Él ha investigado y sabe que ese libro lo escribió una tal Nora Roberts, famosa en el mundo muggle. También sabe por que a Lily le gusta tanto. Sabe que partes del libro disfruta más y con cuales se disgusta. Todo eso lo sabe con solo observarla.

Por ejemplo, sabe que a diecisiete páginas del comienzo del libro exactamente, ella sonríe emocionada. No se altera. Ni siquiera se mueve. Pero sonríe de esa forma que James conoce tan bien. Como cuando saca un _Extraordinario_ en un examen o cuando llega alguna carta de su madre informando que todo estaba bien por casa y que habían conseguido esa entrada que tanto ansiaba para ir al concierto de _Maroon 5_ en el verano junto a Alice y Mary. Entonces, James sabía que en esa página empezaba realmente el libro para Lily. También sabe que la parte que menos le gusta es cuando un tal Brody le dice a una tal Reece que deben ir más despacio, cuando ella le confiesa su amor. Lo sabe por que arruga tiernamente su nariz como suele hacer cuando algo le disgusta y por que habla con Mary sobre eso. Él sabe como le gusta ese libro a Lily Evans.

Y apenas es una de las cientos de cosas que sabe sobre ella. Considera que sabe más de ella, que ella misma. Dudaba mucho que Lily sabía como le brillaba la mirada al colocar chocolate frente a ella. Estaba seguro de que ella no sabía que se asemejaba a una niña de cinco años cuando tenía chocolate en sus manos. Ese brillo especial que solo podía sacarle una barra de buen chocolate negro y como cambiaba ese mismo brillo por uno distinto pero con la misma intensidad cuando observaba un chocolate blanco. Él sabía que el chocolate que ella más disfrutaba era el de leche, por que cuando lo probaba, cerraba sus hermosos orbes esmeralda y disfrutaba del sabor en su paladar, insconciente de que luego, James soñaría con ese gesto, probando sus labios con recién sabor a chocolate en sus más profundos sueños.

-¡Hey, Cornamenta!-gritó Sirius en su oído, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente y volvió su mirada a Sirius, curioso y extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa, Canuto?-preguntó bostezando por el tiempo que se había quedado inmóvil. Sus piernas parecieron despertar de un largo sueño, provocando unas ansias inmensas por levantarse, como sí hubiese estado sentado todo el día. Sus brazos pedían a gritos el poder de estirarse. Y sus orbes avellana clamaban por un punto de visión donde no hubiera tanto rojo fuego, como la cabellera de Lily.

-_'¿Qué pasa?'_ Cornamenta, llevamos dos horas y veinte minutos aquí sentados. Desde hacer dos horas y diez minutos dejaste de hablar. Y desde hace una hora y cincuenta minutos, corrígeme si me equivoco, Lunático, llevas observando a Evans-explicó el moreno sonriendo con burla, mientras James abría los ojos como platos y Remus reía junto a Peter. No se había quedado sentado todo el día, pero sí lo suficiente para poder soñar con Lily con los ojos abiertos. Carraspeó un poco y luego de un momento, se levantó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro para luego sentarse de nuevo, con el semblante serio en menos de diez segundos. Los otros tres no pudieron hacer más que reír con limpias carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasó, Cornamenta? ¿Se asustó el valiente Gryffindor?-preguntó con sorna el guapo y rebelde Black. James rodó los ojos, exasperado y le dio un pequeño golpe a Sirius en la cabeza-¡Hey! Con estos amigos, ¿Para que necesito a Bellatrix?-preguntó con su típica sonrisa de Casanova en el rostro. James sonrió ladinamente para luego volver su mirada a la pelirroja pecosa que aún leía en silencio. ¿Cuándo fue que había caído en las redes de la pelirroja? ¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? ¿Cuándo James Charlus Potter, mejor conocido como el galán de Hogwarts, el mejor Casanova luego de Sirius Black y el Merodeador que siempre estaría libre, se enamoró? Él sabía que no había sido cuando se habían conocido. Tampoco en la cena luego de eso. Es más, recordaba como había sido ese desastre de cena casi a la perfección.

Tampoco había sido en segundo año. Ese año, ambos no pasaban un día si jalarse los cabellos entre sí, literalmente. ¿En tercer año? No. En tercer año, Lily volvió mucho más amargada y estirada que de costumbre. Ese fue el año en que Mary, amiga compartida de los Merodeadores y Lily, también se hizo amiga de Snape y ese mismo año, Lily pasó más tiempo con Quejicus. Quizás, fue en cuarto año cuando todo comenzó. Ella llegó mucho más bonita y aunque la novia de James en ese momento era una rubia escultural casi sacada del _Victoria's Secret_, James se fijo en esa pelirroja de belleza curiosa y angelical que había llegado a Hogwarts. Ese año las discusiones aumentaron y la tensión entre ellos creció, ¿Por qué? Por que Lily no es tonta y como las sabias palabras de Sirius siempre le recuerdan, _las mujeres siempre saben cuando se les está mirando el culo_.

Y llegó el quinto curso. Estaba seguro que había sido en ese curso donde su corazón comenzó a latir con más prisa cada vez que veía a Evans acercarse. Fue en ese año cuando comenzó a fijarse en la mujer que era la pelirroja, no en la niña que había dejado atrás. Ese año fue donde comenzó a protegerla sin que ella se enterara. Fue en ese curso cuando James se convenció, con insistencia, que solo era un capricho y que para superarlo, debía salir con ella. En esa época, fue cuando James Potter comenzó con su fastidiosa rutina titulada; _¿Quieres salir conmigo, Evans? _Sí, fue en ese curso.

En sexto, esa rutina se había vuelto mucho más ardua y a finales de ese curso, comprendió gracias a Remus, que no era un simple capricho. No. El joven Potter, el Merodeador siempre libre, se había enamorado. Fue cuando los '_Te amo'_ empezaron a salir de sus labios solo dedicados a esa hermosa mujer pelirroja que no le creía. Fue cuando, en sus sueños, Lily aparecía junto a él, disfrutando del lago y buen chocolate caliente, para luego terminar en la sala de los menesteres en actos no aptos para niños. Fue cuando sus deseos se mezclaron con el amor que sentía hacía esa pecosa. Fue cuando descubrió que Lily Anne Evans era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. No era un simple enamoramiento. No. Eso era amor de por vida y más allá.

-James, ya es preocupante. ¿Puedes dejar de escrutarla con la mirada? La vas a hacer desaparecer sí te la sigues comiendo de esa forma-comentó la voz tranquila y serena de Remus Lupin. James suspiró, volviendo la mirada a su amigo y le sacó la lengua infantilmente, a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón. Estaba comenzando a considerar que a Lily le convenía mucho decirle que no.

El peli azabache se levantó rápidamente, antes de que su consciencia le dijera que sentará nuevamente y camino, fingiendo seguridad, hasta aquella chica pelirroja que leía tranquilamente en la sombra del gran árbol. Lily llevaba dos horas ahí sentada, pero desde hacía cuarenta minutos no había leído más que la misma frase una y otra vez. No había logrado pasar de página. Y todo por que sentía _su_ mirada en ella. Ya se había aprendido la frase y todo. _'Sí, también me lo ha dicho a mi. ¿Te ha hablado de Penélope Cruz?' _Frase de Brody a Reece cuando cenan por primera vez juntos. Ahora seguro soñaría con esa frase. Estaba convencida de ello.

-Hola, pelirroja-escuchó la voz más que cercana de su tormento personal. Un largo y tedioso suspiró salió de sus labios, pero siguió con la mirada fija en el libro. Una lucha interna se libraba en ella. ¿Alzaba la mirada para hablar con él, soportando sus insistencias fastidiosas solo para ver sus brillosos e infantiles orbes avellanas o continuaba con su mirada esmeralda en el libro, en esa maldita frase, esperando que se fuera e ignorándolo? ¡Oh, vaya, dilema! Ganó la primera opción.

-Hola, Potter-devolvió el saludo con un tono de voz neutro, sin ninguna expresión en ella, mientras alzaba la mirada. Notó, entonces, como se sentaba a su lado y observaba atentamente el libro que ella tenía en manos, provocando que la pelirroja enarcará una ceja-¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó aunque ya temía cual sería su respuesta. Ya estaba preparada para responder ese rotundo _'NO'_ a la típica pregunta; _'Evans, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmade este Sábado?' _Sí es que ya hasta conocía la sonrisa arrogante que pondría y la pose altanera que tendría para el momento en el que le preguntará.

-Evans…-comenzó y la chica ya se preparaba a gritar ese _'NO'_que seguramente escucharía medio Hogwarts, cuando el chico le quitó el libro de las manos, tomándola por sorpresa-¿Qué le ves a este libro?-preguntó el chico mientras comenzaba a deslizar sus ojos avellana sobre la contra parte del libro, leyendo el resumen. Ella frunció el ceño y arrugó tiernamente la nariz, disgustada por ese gesto del chico.

-¡¿Quién te crees, Potter?-preguntó, sin llegar a gritar, la chica furiosa. Él solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, terminando de leer el último punto del resumen y volviendo su mirada a ella, juguetona e inocente.

-Tú futuro esposo y padre de los diez niños que vamos a tener, sí contamos a los suplentes del equipo-explicó él como sí tener diez hijos es lo más normal del mundo. Lily decidió no decir nada al respecto. Sabía muy bien a que equipo se refería James. Los siete integrantes más los tres suplentes del equipo de Quiddith que soñaba con formar. Claro, por que él no era que iba a parir. _'Hey, Evans, tú tampoco. Ni siquiera un hijo con él, nada. ¡Ninguno!_'; se regaño a sí misma cuando se descubrió imaginándose una escena donde James y ella decidían cuantos niños iban a tener-¿De que trata el libro?-esa pregunta le había caído por total sorpresa a la pelirroja, la cual abrió ampliamente los ojos y enarcó una ceja extrañada.

-¿Realmente quieres saber?-preguntó y él asintió, volviendo su mirada a la portada del libro donde se podía ver un desierto de hielo. Ella sonrió ligeramente, pero antes de que él pudiera notarlo, su semblante volvió a ser rígido-Bueno, trata de Reece, una chica que presenció un hecho traumante. Dos años luego llega a un pueblo donde conoce a un grupo de gente muy agradable, incluido Brody, aunque él al principio no es muy agradable y cuando Reece va de excursión, para conocer el pueblo, presencia un asesinato. Nadie le cree más que la persona que ella pensaba odiosa, es decir, Brody. Comienza toda una historia de suspenso y amor, que al final te atrapa y no permite que sueltes el libro hasta terminarlo-explicó la chica cada vez más emocionada. Él sonrió.

-Me gusta -dijo el chico, mientras se levantaba y ella hacía lo mismo, como sí ambos estuvieran conectados-Cuéntame más sobre Brody y Reece-pidió el chico como sí fuera un pequeño de cinco años que quiere le cuenten un cuento para dormir. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta la sala común de los premios anuales donde a ambos les había tocado establecerse ese año. Ella le contaba acerca de Brody y su relación con la protagonista del libro, Reece, mientras él escuchaba atentamente todo lo que ella le decía. Al final, terminaron sentados juntos en la sala común de los premios anuales, frente al fuego y hablando sobre la maravillosa obra de _Nora Roberts. _

-…Brody es ese hombre que toda mujer desea realmente. Ese que se hace el macho machote, pero al final termina sucumbiendo ante el amor. Ese que en apariencias, solo quiere sexo, pero dentro de él, ama a esa mujer y daría su vida por ella. El que se niega al amor, pero luego, termina cediendo. Creo que me enamoré de ese personaje, James-explicó la chica recostando su cabeza en la parte superior del respaldar del sofá. James lo escuchó todo y sonrió, al escuchar su última palabra._ James. _Se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de sus sonrojados labios. Y la forma en la que había descrito a Brody, le confirmaba con palabras silenciosas, que lo amaba a él. Como cuando Lily le daba ese _'Sí'_ camuflajeado de un _'No'_.

-Bueno, pelirroja. Según lo que me describes y no me vayas a matar por lo que voy a decir;-comentó antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirle. Lily solo lo fulminó con la mirada, esperando que no dijera nada malo o pervertido. Suena exagerado, pero nadie parecía conocer más a James Potter que ella y pues, James Potter es impredecible-Brody es aquél hombre mujeriego, pero no tanto como Cas, que es su amigo, ¿Cierto?-preguntó y ella asintió, sonriendo orgullosa de que la hubiera escuchado-Y Reece es esa mujer fuerte, que con una delicada capa de fragilidad, se enfrenta al mundo con valentía luego del gran suceso que experimento, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-ella volvió a asentir y él sonrió, mucho más confiado del pensamiento que atacaba su mente-Y al final de todo, luego de tantas negaciones por parte de él y tantas oposiciones de parte de ella, de tanto decirse él que solo es sexo y ella, de decirle que no era buena para él, terminan juntos y con la promesa de casarse en el futuro, ¿No?-preguntó, y ella asintió nuevamente, relajando su mirada.

-Sí, así fue, James. Fue un amor que no creció de la noche a la mañana, sino con cada detalle a través del libro-explicó ella y él, simplemente comenzó a reír con carcajadas limpias y sonoras. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad. No le veía la gracia a sus palabras, ¿De que reía, James?

-Pelirroja, sí sabes que acabamos de resumir nuestra historia, ¿Cierto?-preguntó el chico divertido. Ella quedó sorprendida por tal ocurrencia. Hasta ese día no notaba ninguna semejanza a su relación con Potter a la que tenían Brody y Reece en la novela. Aunque sí lo pensaba, Brody era como un James Potter, solo que debía admitir, James era más guapo. Cas, él podía ser perfectamente Sirius. '_Brody es aquél hombre mujeriego, pero no tanto como Cas'. _Sí, James estaba en lo cierto con esa frase. '_James es aquél hombre mujeriego, pero no tanto como Sirius'_; se repitió mentalmente y la frase cobraba todo sentido. Linda-Gail, amiga de Reece y que Lily había nombrado en alguna parte de la conversación, era, sin dudarlo, Mary McDonald. La mejor amiga enamorada del mejor amigo. Mary estaba loca por Sirius y aunque el último no lo admitiera, el sentimiento era correspondido, tal cual Linda-Gail y Cas. Reece, sería ella. Tenía sus dudas, pero suponía que ese era el personaje que le tocaba.

Y entonces, llegaba a la relación entre Brody y Reece. Es de esas relaciones donde el odio predomina al principio, pero que mientras transcurre el tiempo, ese odio se va convirtiendo en un simple reflejo del amor que se sienten el uno al otro. Y aunque aún no lo admitía abiertamente, Lily Evans amaba a James Potter. Siempre dejando pequeñas pistas. Su pijama, por ejemplo, era una de ellas. Se paseaba por la sala común en las noches y mañanas, con unos simples shorts y una blusa blanca, esperando que él la notará. Siempre dejaba la puerta de su habitación _'accidentalmente'_abierta. Y cada _'No'_ que le daba, era un _'Sí'_ que quedaba ahogado en su garganta, a mitad del camino.

-¿Lily?-preguntó el chico, empezando a preocuparse. Ella asintió, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared y respondió con un simple; _'¿Uhmm?'-_¿Te encuentras bien, _pequeña_?-preguntó, usando aquél apodo a propósito. Sí quería saber el estado de la pelirroja, entonces debía provocarla. Sí reaccionaba a aquél apodo de forma negativa, entonces, estaba bien. Ella volvió su mirada a él, calmada y serena. James ya podía sentir el frío golpe en su mejilla.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió en tan solo veinte minutos, con un resumen pobre y mi corta explicación, mientras que yo, leyendo desde hace años el libro, nunca lo había pensado?-preguntó ella curiosa. Él se encogió de hombros. Simplemente, por que él siempre tenía a Lily en la mente. Por que, con cada _'No' _que ella le daba, con esa rotundidad que la caracterizaba, provocaba que él pensará más en ella, planeando alguna estrategia para que cayera y admitiera sus sentimientos hacía él. Se le había ocurrido, por que no era difícil hacer la comparación. Por que su amor por Lily era tan delicado y brusco, tan impredecible y frágil, tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso. Tan parecido al amor que ella describía entre Brody y Reece.

-Creo que mi cabeza y mi mente comparan todo con nuestra…relación-explicó el chico y es que era la respuesta más lógica que había conseguido. Y la real. Lily Evans estaba todo el tiempo en su mente. Día, tarde y noche. Despierto o dormido. Todo el tiempo. No había un segundo en que James Potter no recordará esa hermosa cabellera pelirroja que lo hipnotizaba. O su pecoso rostro con pequeñas pecas que se extendían desde su semblante hasta su cuello y se perdían en el comienzo del escote disimulado del uniforme. O en sus carnosos, finos y sonrojados labios que eran la más pura tentación del azabache, invitándolo siempre a probarlos, aunque ella no lo permitiera. O sus ojos. No había momento en que James no recordará los hermosos orbes esmeraldas que tenía _su _pelirroja.

-Entiendo, pero Potter, hay que dejar en claro que no es _'nuestra' _relación. Es decir, no tenemos nada. Ni siquiera somos amigos, o, eso creo. Yo te odio, ¿No? Eres un mujeriego insoportable y…-comenzó a hablar ella, aunque él ya no la escuchaba. Se había perdido en los labios de esa adorable y fuerte mujer que lo había enamorado. Sus ojos estaban posados en sus labios, y ella, por primera vez, no parecía notarlo. Estaba más ocupada y concentrada en discutir consigo misma en voz alta; y ¿Quién sabe? Quizás, también internamente-…Yo no te soporto, Potter. Por eso no podría ser igual. Por que Reece luego se enamora de Brody, aunque al principio lo odie. Eso significaría que yo terminaría enamorada de ti y eso es…-él simplemente la atrajo con fuerza a sí y la beso, antes de que ella tuviera el tiempo para reaccionar. James sabía que luego tendría la mejilla adolorida, pero no se arrepentía de ese movimiento. Realmente no se arrepentía.

Ella puso resistencia, por instinto, al principio, dejando sus brazos acorralados entre ella y el pecho bien formado de James, pero luego de unos pocos segundos, sintiendo el calor que emanaban los labios del pelinegro, se dejo caer rendida en sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos e _'inconscientemente' _acercándolo más a ella para profundizar el beso. El no se opuso y la dureza con la que había comenzado el beso, se suavizó y el mismo pasó a ser delicado. Él colocó sus manos en la cintura estrecha de su pelirroja y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo por primera vez a la mujer que le volvía loco tan cerca de él. Pero el maldito oxigeno era necesario y con apenas unos milímetros, separaron sus labios, sin despegar sus frentes.

Una lucha interna comenzó a librarse nuevamente dentro de Lily. Ese beso la había hecho sentir muchas cosas y nunca era parecida al odio. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Eso estaba comprobado. Con ese solo beso, el chico había logrado que la pelirroja se volviera adicta al sabor de sus labios. Limón, era limón lo que había saboreado y él, estaba seguro que había probado el dulce chocolate de la pelirroja en sus labios. Limón y chocolate. Una combinación perfecta, para ellos. Complementos, eso eran. Diferentes, disparejos, pero perfecta al fin y al cabo. Agrió y dulce.

Solos dos segundos. Solo eso basto para que con una simple mirada, volvieran a retomar ese beso que habían dejado atrás. Mucho más profundo. Mucho más maduro. Este beso hacía que el anterior pareciese un simple roce. Él, casi automáticamente, la subió en su regazo, sin separarse de sus labios ni un solo momento, lo que le hizo pensar a Lily que el chico era muy bueno en eso. Él pidió permiso y ella, se lo concedió, abriendo más sus labios para que comenzará una danza de lenguas entre ellos. Él tuvo la ligera impresión de que ella se derretía en sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que si no la tuviera sentada sobre él, la pelirroja se hubiese caído del sillón. Y eso le gustaba.

_'Lily, debes sepárate. No puedes seguir aquí, ¡Es Potter! Sepárate. Empújalo, levántate y vete…Pero, es tan irresistible… ¡NO! Así comienzas ¡Huye antes de salir herida! Estás a tiempo…No puedo. Demasiada fortaleza y no la tengo… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan jodidamente bueno besando?'_Ella no sabía que hacer. Su mente le decía que se fuera. Que no siguiera el beso, pero su cuerpo y, ¿Para que negarlo? Su corazón, que ahora latía a mil por hora, le decían que siguiera, que lo necesitaba.

El oxigeno volvió a brillar por su ausencia y ambos jóvenes se separaron, nuevamente. Unos segundos pasaron y Lily se había levantado, alterada por como había caído. Se arregló el cabello y la falda del uniforme, la cual se había subido _ligeramente. _Negó con la cabeza efusivamente y tomó el libro que se encontraba tirado en el sillón, para luego fruncir los labios y golpear a James en la cabeza, con algo de fuerza. Él se la había quitado. El azabache solo pudo comenzar a reír. Sí, lo amaba.

-¡Vaya, pelirroja! No besas nada mal-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a los labios, ahora hinchados y rojos, de la pelirroja. Imaginó que los suyos estarían en el mismo estado y aunque le había dolido el golpe, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Una pregunta llegó a su mente, así que alzó la mirada y sonrió ladinamente-Entonces, Lily, ¿Quieres salir conmigo el Sábado?-preguntó refiriéndose a la salida de Hogsmade, mientras se levantaba para ponerse a su altura, aunque era mucho más alto que ella. La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos exasperada y arregló su cabello, nueva y nerviosamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Potter!-dijo sin alzar la voz, ya que sí lo hacía, él podría percibir el '_Sí'_ que había estado a punto de escaparse de su garganta. Él sonrió más ampliamente. Justamente era esa respuesta la que quería escuchar. Le dedicó una mirada perspicaz y se cruzó de brazos, aún sonriendo, extrañando a la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes que cada _'No' _que me das, es un _'Sí'_ para mi?-preguntó dejando en claro que la chica debía aceptar su propuesta para darle a entender que la había negado. Ella solo sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, y le dio la espalda para caminar hasta su habitación. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, cuando llegó al limite de su habitación y le dedicó una última mirada, llena de complicidad.

-_No_ voy a salir contigo el Sábado, por que _no_ quiero, James-comentó antes de entrar sin cerrar la puerta tras sí. Él solo atino a lanzar una gran carcajada, para luego dejarse caer sobre el sillón. Está de más decir que ese Sábado una dulce pelirroja _no_ salió con James Potter y que ella _no _lo amaba.

Lily Anne Evans. La mujer que siempre le dijo que _'No' _a James Potter, la única que se le resistió y que con eso, logró conquistar su corazón. Y eso a James Potter le gustaba. Por que sí, Lily podía no ser una súper modelo de las revistas de Sirius, pero a James le encantaba. Quizás, no podía ser la más agradable, pero era la más fuerte. Y James la adoraba. Tal vez, Lily Evans siempre le diría que no, haciéndolo pensar siempre en ella, tramando, clavándole siempre una duda, esperando con ansias otro no, para saber que lo quería. Y eso, James Potter lo amaba.

_Dime que no  
>Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,<br>Planeando la estrategia para un si.  
>Dime que no<br>Lánzame un si camuflageado,  
>Clávame una duda<br>Y me quedaré a tu lado._

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gusto? ¿Sí? ¿Enserio? ¿No? ¿Nesecito urgente mejora en algo? Todo en un lindo review, ¿Me lo regalas? ;)<em>


End file.
